


the gc fic i want to read

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SM Rookies, UNB (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Clothing has no gender, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idols are Humans Too, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Character, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Supportive exes, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, kakao talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: a series of connected moments told through various NCT group chatswhat timeline? i have no clue





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on KakaoTalk's messaging system from an omniscient third-person point of view who never actually sends any messages

Roommates:

  1. Lives Separately
    1. Newkidd/UNB Dorm
      1. Hansol
    2. With Family
      1. Chenle
    3. SMRookies Dorm
      1. Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang
  2. NCT Dorms
    1. Taeil and Lucas
    2. Johnny and Taeyong
    3. Yuta and Jungwoo
    4. Kun and Ten
    5. Doyoung and Mark
    6. Jaehyun and Haechan
    7. Winwin and Jisung
    8. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin



* * *

 

Group Chats:

  * NCT U 7th Sense: looooooooooong ass ride
    * Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, and Mark
  * NCT U Without You: kun done dirty
    * Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, and Jaehyun
  * NCT 127 Firetruck: woot woot woot
    * Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin, Mark, and Haechan
  * NCT 127 Limitless: johnny take the wheel
    * Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin, Mark, and Haechan
  * NCT 127 Regular: regular huh?
    * Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Mark, and Haechan
  * NCT Dream: hot! chocolate! is! better!
    * Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung
  * NCT U Timeless: sun, stars, and moon
    * Taeil, Doyoung, and Jaehyun
  * NCT U Boss: lucas stop
    * Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas, and Mark
  * NCT U Baby Don't Stop: ty track, 10 outta 10
    * Taeyong and Ten
  * NCT 2018: trainwreck
    * Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Doyong, Ten, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung
  * NCT China Line: 傻瓜 (dumb melon)
    * Kun, Winwin, Lucas (hong kong- china's special snowflake), Xiaojun, Hendery, Renjun, Yangyang, and Chenle
  * NCT English Line: u s of fucking a
    * Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun, and Mark
  * NCT Korean Line: 상단에 막내 (youngest on top)
    * Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, and Jisung
  * NCT SR15B: i made a calulated mistake but i am bad at math
    * Taeil, Hansol, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Mark, Jeno, Donghyuck/Haechan, Jaemin, and Jisung
  * NCT Hyung Line: 도와주세요 (please help me)
    * Taeil, Hansol, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, and Ten



 

Nicknames:

Taeil: who?

Hansol: tr8or

Johnny: Chicago boi

Taeyong: ty track

Yuta: turkeyta

Kun: Love! Kun!

Doyoung: go away

Ten: 10 outta 10

Jaehyun: Seoul boi

Winwin: winchicken

Jungwoo: junguwu

Lucas: lucsass

Mark: Vancouver boi

Xiaojun: welcome! #1

Hendery: welcome! #2

Renjun: squareup and fight me

Jeno: nononono im not leading

Haechan: evil incarnate

Jaemin: nananananana cherry bomb

Yangyang: welcome! #3

Chenle: expensive dolphin

Jisung: maknae

* * *

 

yes there are timestamps

yes messages are being sent at the same time

yes this is a chaotic story

but its nct

theyre kind of a chaotic group


	2. A is for 'another one???'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about smrookies and their trainee days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names should be self explanatory
> 
> sehun has a cool name because he debuted

**A is for 'another one???'**

  


**johnnysuh, leetaeyong (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: hello Taeyongssi, i am Seo Youngho, english name Johnny. ive been a trainee since 2007 so please come to me if you have questions.

 

leetaeyong: thank you youngho sunbae!

  


**ohnosehun, johnnysuh (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: one of the new trainees called me sunbae

johnnysuh: hyung help me please

 

ohnosehun: okay, backstage right now but i need to hear this

ohnosehun: someone called you

ohnosehun: seo youngho

ohnosehun: sunbae unironically???

 

johnnysuh: hyung heeeeelp me!!!

johnnysuh: dont just laugh

 

ohnosehun: its not just me laughing

ohnosehun: jongin and junmyeon hyung are laughing too

 

johnnysuh: not Kyungsoo hyung?

johnnysuh: nevermind hyung wouldnt laugh at me

johnnysuh: next time i go to Kyungsoo hyung

 

ohnosehun: someone called you sunbae kkkkkkkkkkkk

ohnosehun: captain dumbass himself, sunbae

ohnosehun: kkkkkkk

  


**johnnysuh, leetaeyong (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: hyung, can i ask a question

 

johnnysuh: go for it

 

leetaeyong: why are you still a trainee here?

 

johnnysuh: oh, youve already heard about that

johnnysuh; the others need to mind their own buisness

 

leetaeyong: im sorry hyung, you dont have to answer it

 

johnnysuh: ill answer it Taeyongah

johnnysuh: up until last year i only came to korea to train during the summer

johnnysuh: my training wasnt long enough and management decided i wasnt a good fit for exo

 

leetaeyong: oh

 

johnnysuh: it is what it is

johnnysuh: i have to work hard to get another chance to debut

 

leetaeyong: your determination is awesome

 

johnnysuh: thank you Taeyongah

  


**johnnysuh, leetaeyong (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: why did management want to soeak with you hyung?

 

johnnysuh: new trainee

johnnysuh: hes japanese

johnnysuh: they want me to show him around and help him jwith getting used to korea

 

leetaeyong: thats exciting

leetaeyong: new people

 

johnnysuh: global auditions is finishing so there will probably be more

 

leetaeyong: the dorm is going to be crowded

 

johnnysuh: yep

  


**johnnysuh, nayuta (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: welcome Yutassi. my name is seo youngho, my english name is johnny. ive been a trainee for almost 5 years now so please be comfortable to ask me questions.

 

nayuta: My name is Nakamoto Yuta. I am 17 years old. I am from Japan.

 

johnnyseo: im american so i understand being a foreigner here in korea

 

nayuta: Thank you Johnny sunbaenim.

  


**johnnysuh, ohnosehun (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: another trainee just did it

johnnysuh: they called me sunbaenim

johnnysuh: i caN NOT BelIVE

 

ohnosehun: kris hyung is laughing his ass off

 

johnnysuh: wow. thanks hyungs.

  


**johnnysuh, leetaeyong (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: guys want to order food

leetaeyong: what do you want

 

johnnysuh: place 3 blocks down and an alley away?

 

leetaeyong: yeah

 

johnnysuh: bibimbap with extra bulgogi

 

leetaeyong: okay. does the newcomer want any?

 

johnnysuh: no clue, im not with them right now

johnnysuh: text them and ask

johnnysuh: id is nayuta

 

leetaeyong: cool tganks

  


**leetaeyong, nayuta (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: we are ordering food, what do you want?

 

nayuta: Who are you?

nayuta: What do you mean "we are ordering food, what do you want?"

 

leetaeyong: im a trainee

leetaeyong: i live in the dorms

leetaeyong: we are getting takeout, what do you want?

 

nayuta: I do not understand.

 

leetaeyong: okat, where are you?

 

nayuta: Dormitory?

nayuta: Lot of people

 

leetaeyong: hold on, ill find you

  


**johnnysuh, leetaeyong (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: yuta is pretty cool

 

johnnysuh: thats good

  


**johnnysuh, ohnosehun (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: its like management has appointmented me the fucking trainee tourguide

johnnysuh: what the fuck

 

ohnosehun: rough

 

johnnysuh: ive got to go, another new trainee

 

ohnosehun: okay

  


**johnnysuh, jungjay (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: it was nice to meet you Yoonohah

 

jungjay: nice to meet you as well hyung

jungjay: question

jungjay: why is your user johnnysuh?

 

johnnysuh: oh, im american

 

jungjay: seriously?

jungjay: i used to live in america before my family moved back

 

johnnysuh: duuuuuude

johnnysuh: chicago boy, born and raised

 

jungjay: i lived in connecticut

jungjay: born in seoul though

 

johnnysuh: were english buddies

johnnysuh: you can be casual when talking in english

 

jungjay: seriously?

jungjay: ok

jungjay: why is your hair so emo

 

johnnysuh: its style Yoonoh

 

jungjae: its a mop

 

johnnysuh: god, you and Taeyong are going to get along so well

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: welcome to hell everyone

 

leetaeyong: hyung

leetaeyong: no

 

jungjay: hyung yes

 

leetaeyong: yoonoh, dont encourage his bullshit

 

nayuta: What does "bullshit" mean

 

johnnysuh: this is on you Taeyongah

 

leetaeyong: its

leetaeyong: a not nice word

 

jungjay: it is a exciting term

jungjay: like

jungjay: !!!!!

jungjay: sort of

 

nayuta: Thank you Yoonoh.

  


**leetaeyong, jungjay (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: thats not what it means

leetaeyong: and you know that

 

jungjay: i know hyung

jungjay: but i had too

 

leetaeyong: what if he uses it in front of management

 

jungjay: even better kkkkkkk

 

leetaeyong: you are awful

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2012)**

 

leetaeyong: kkkkkkkk

leetaeyong: yoonoh

leetaeyong: why would you even

 

johnnysuh: that was hilarious but unfair

johnnysuh: you got Yuta in trouble

 

jungjay: ill apologize

jungjay: i didnt think he would use it in dance practice

 

leetaeyong: i warnes tou!!!!!

 

jungjay: still did not think he would donit

  


**nayuta, jungjay (2012)**

 

jungjay: hyung, im sorry for getting you in trouble

 

nayuta: It is okay Yoonoh.

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2012)**

 

johnnysuh: well if you are going to all be awkward and shit

johnnysuh: meet the latest trainee

 

_johnnysuh has invited marklee to join_

 

marklee: whats this

 

jungjay: whos this

 

marklee: i asked first

 

jungjay: i asked secons

 

johnnysuh: for fucks sake, Yoonoh, Taeyong, and Yuta, meet Mark he is 99 line

johnnysuh: Mark, this is a groupchat

 

jungjay: do you sepak english mark?

 

marklee: yeah im canadian

marklee: you speak english?

 

jungjay: yeah

jungjay: lived in connecticut for a time

 

marklee: i lived in new york for a while

 

nayuta: I lived in Osaka for all my life.

 

jungjay: kkkkkkkkkkk

jungjay: hyung thats awesome

 

marklee: thats really cool

marklee: i got to unpack

 

jungjay: nice to meet you mark

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2013)**

 

johnnysuh: shit ton of new people

johnnysuh: why the fuck does management do this to me

 

leetaeyong: watch your lamguage johnny

leetaeyong: there are minors

 

jungjay: yeah hyung

jungjay: there are impressionable minors here

 

nayuta: what does "impressionable" mean?

 

jungjay: well hyung

 

leetaeyong: dont you dare jung yoomoh

 

marklee: yoomoh

 

johnnysuh: yoomoh

 

_nayuta's post has been set as the announcement._

_ > _ _leetaeyong:_ _dont you dare jung yoomoh_

 

jungjay: yoomoh

 

leetaeyong: oh shut up

 

johnnysuh: im just going to invite all the new people at once

 

leetaeyong: are any older than me?

 

johnnysuh: 2

johnnysuh: Hansol hyung and Taeil hyung

 

marklee: what about younger then me

 

johnnysuh: yeah, there are some fetuses

 

marklee: shut up, mop head

 

jungjay: kkkkkkkk nice one mark

 

johnnysuh: i guess i wont tell you then

 

marklee: no!

marklee: hyung please!!!

 

johnnysuh: hm…

 

marklee: ill do dishwasher duty for a month

 

johnnysuh: deal

johnnysuh: donghyuck, jeno, and jaemin are all 00

johnnysuh: there is also jisung who is 02

 

nayuta: so young

 

leetaeyong: alright so everyone watch their profanity

 

johnnysuh: nah

 

leetaeyong: fuck you johnny

leetaeyong: oh

 

jungjay: kkkkkkk

 

marklee: kkkkkkk

 

leetaeyong: oh no

 

_leetaeyong has left the chat._

 

johnnysuh: well, no timw like the present

 

_johnnysuh has invited leetaeyong, moontaeil, jisol, dongyoung, hyucklee, parkjisung, leejaemin, najeno, and ten to join the chat._

 

nayuta: so many

 

leetaeyong: yah seo youngho!

leetaeyong: dont hide you coward

 

jungjay: kkkkkk hyung run

jungjay: taeyong hyung is so mad

 

marklee: he is heading to the dorms

 

johnnysuh: thanks for the tip mark

 

ten: ah sweet, sweet english

ten: something i can understand

 

marklee: you speak english too?

 

hyucklee: this is korea! speak korean

 

marklee: foreigner

 

nayuta: foreigner

 

johnnysuh: foreigner

 

ten: foreigner

 

jungjay: lived in the US for a while

 

johnnysuh: god damn it jay, ruined the pattern

 

moontaeil: johnny, who is everyone?

 

johnnysuh: lets do introductions in age order

johnnysuh: just name, birth year, hometown

johnnysuh: not new people, include how long you have been training

 

hyucklee: okay whats the order

 

dongyoung: dont be casual with him donghyuck, you know he is your hyung

 

johnnysuh: Taeil, Hansol, myself, Taeyong, Yuta, Dongyoung, Ten, Yoonoh, Mark, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jisung

 

moontaeil: ah, so I start

moontaeil: My name is Moon Taeil, I was born 1994 in Seoul

 

jisol: My name is Ji Hansol, I was also born 1994 however I was born in Busan.

 

moontaeil: nice to meet you officially hansol

 

jisol: You as well.

 

johnnysuh: names Johnny, born 1995 in Chicago and ive been a trainee at SM since 2007

 

ten: seriously?

ten: damn what the fuc

 

jisol: You must have a lot of determination and drive to stay so long.

 

marklee: wow

marklee: i mean, i knew

marklee: but its still

marklee: wow

 

leetaeyong: so we can get the attention off johnny

leetaeyong: my name is lee taeyong, i was born 1995 in seoul

leetaeyong: ive been a trainee for about a year

 

nayuta: my name is Nakamoto Yuta. i was born 1995 in Osaka. i have been training for a year

 

hyucklee: how did you get casted if you lived in japan

 

ten: global audition

 

nayuta: global audition

 

dongyoung: okay then

dongyoung: my name is Kim Dongyoung. i was born in guri in 1996.

 

marklee: where is guri?

 

dongyoung: gyeonggi

 

ten: anyway

ten: im chittaphon leechaiyapornkul

 

hyucklee: what the

 

ten: you can call me ten

ten: i was born in bangkok 1996

 

jungjay: why ten

 

ten: cause im a 10 outta 10

 

nayuta: ew

 

leetaeyong: who votes to never let ten talk again, say aye

 

hyucklee: aye

 

nayuta: aye

 

dongyoung: aye

 

moontaeil: nay

 

jisol: … Aye

 

jungjay: aye

 

leetaeyong: aye

 

marklee: AYE

 

johnnysuh: wtf

johnnysuh: aye

 

leetaeyong: majority rules

leetaeyong: ten can no longer talk

 

ten: cant stop me

ten: im a free majskdojskd

 

marklee: uh

 

johnnysuh: I have defeated the evil.

 

dongyoung: kkkkkkkkkkk

dongyoung: johnny hyung is just sitting on ten

 

ten: he is heavy as fuck

 

leetaeyong: No! Swearing!

 

jungjay: im jung yoonoh, i was born in seoul, 1997, and ive been training for a year

 

marklee: kkkkk

marklee: im mark lee, i was born in vancouver in 1999 and ive been training a year

 

johnnysuh: i dont actually know if the other 3 are online so donghyuck, you can go

 

hyucklee: im lee donghyuck, born in seoul, 2000

 

moontaeil: its nice to meet everyone

 

nayuta: almost everyone

 

parkjisung: hi we are here now

 

najeno: we were in a meeting with management.

 

marklee: the cant go anywhere alone one?

 

parkjisung: yep

 

marklee: yeah, i got that too when i joined

 

leetaeyong: if you were in a meeting why was donghyuck active in the chat

 

najeno: he was hiding his phone on his lap and sneaking messages.

 

johnnyseo: kkkkkk busted

 

hyucklee: youre no fun jeno

 

najeno: oops. oh well

 

leejaemin: who was insulting my Jeno

leejaemin: yah lee donghyuck

 

marklee: your jeno?

 

leejaemin: my! Jeno.

 

nayuta: i am very confused

 

ten: me too

 

moontaeil: i fully understand korean and im confused too

 

najeno: we are seatmates in school as well as we both auditioned at the same time and joined on the same day.

 

leejaemin: yep.

 

johnnysuh: can you introduce yourselves pleASe

 

najeno: im lee jeno, i was born in incheon in 2000.

 

leejaemin: im na jaemin, i was born 2000 in jeonju but i have spent most my life in seoul

 

jisungpark: i am park jisung, i was born 2002 in seoul.

 

hyucklee: aaaaand thats everyone

 

johnnysuh: thank fuck

johnnysuh: now management can get off my ass about this

 

leetaeyong: no fucking swearing youngho!

leetaeyong: oh

 

jungjay: kkkkkkkk

 

jisol: kkkkkkkk

 

ten: kkkkkkkkkkkk

 

leetaeyong: oh no

leetaeyong: not again

 

_leetaeyong has left the chat._

 

_nayuta has invited leetaeyong to join the chat._

 

nayuta: cant hide your shame from us taeyong

 

moontaeil: oh boy

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2013)**

  


leetaeyong: smrookies

leetaeyong: huh.

 

najeno: im too young hyu g

 

moontaeil: youll do amazing

moontaeil: everyone will

 

johnnysuh: this is a really good chance to build a fanbase before debuting

 

jisol: who do you think will be introduced next?

 

jungjae: me

jungjae: im getting my hair done as i type

 

leejeno: mark hyung, hansol hyung, and jisungie are next

 

ten: then johnny probably

 

jungjae: maybe you and yuta hyung will be revealed with johnny hyung

jungjae: foreign line and all

 

ten: true

 

moontaeil: no hard feelings?

  


**ohnosehun, johnnysuh (2014)**

 

johnnysuh: well

johnnysuh: when you have a chance hyung

johnnysuh: message me

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2014)**

 

johnnysuh: im not going to china for the new trainees

johnnysuh: im drawing the line

johnnysuh: my chinese isnt even good!

 

nayuta: newbies?

 

johnnysuh: yeah, they are recruiting heavily in china

 

jisol: Johnny, Taeyong, management wants to see us.

 

johnnysuh: uuuuugh i just got out of a meeting

 

jisol: Different managers maybe?

 

johnnysuh: i hope

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2015)**

 

johnnysuh: alright

johnnysuh: fresh meat incoming

johnnysuh: try not to freak them out

 

hyucklee: i love how hyung has just given up with the introductions

 

johnnysuh: hyuckah, ive stopped caring

johnnysuh: im dead inside

 

moontaeil: hello dead inside

 

leejaemin: Jeno, dont you dare!

 

najeno: im dad

 

hyucklee: he did it

 

leejaemin: ugh why

 

_johnnysuh has invited kimjungwoo and kimwoojin to join the chat._

 

najeno: because fuck you thats why

 

marklee: he did that

 

leejaemin: i give you my love

leejaemin: my devoution

 

kimjungwoo: what is happening right now????

 

leejaemin: and you, you just throw it right back in my face

kimwoojin: no clue jungwoo

 

leejaemin: what have i done to deserve such a heartbreak

leejaemin: such a betrayal

 

marklee: this is longer than normal

 

hyucklee: jeno, what did you do?

 

johnnysuh: just ignore them and they will stop eventually

 

najeno: i didnt do anything!!!!!

 

johnnysuh: or when a hyung they actually respect comes online

 

najeno: im innocent!!!

 

kimwoojin: what even are these people

 

jungjae: you get used to it

 

leejaemin: innocent my ass

 

jungjae: its nice to talk you you again jungwoo

 

kimjungwoo: jaehyun!!!!

 

leejaemin: this fucker threw out some of my coffee beans

 

johnnysuh: understandable

johnnysuh: carry on

 

parkjisung: one of my friends may be joining the company

 

kimwoojin: this is a mess

 

moontaeil: yeah

moontaeil: Jisung, who is this friend?

 

parkjisung: zhong chenle

parkjisung: he's chinese

 

johnnysuh: im angry that i recognize the name and im even angrier that i know what Jisung is talking about

 

kimwoojin: explain? i mean, i know that johnny hyung is our guide for next week but im still very confused

 

najeno: can

 

leejaemin: we

 

johnnysuh: no. Mark will do it

 

najeno: explain?

 

hyucklee: booooooo no fun

 

marklee: long story short, tl;dr, johnny hyung has been a trainee since 2007 so he often acts as a guide and mentor for new trainee. management often has him reach out to the new trainees

 

ten: if they can deal with our headassery, they can do anything

ten: and johnnys been dealing with us since 2012

 

johnnysuh: unfortunately

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2015)**

 

kimwoojin: thank you all for the help you have given me

 

jisol: Good luck at JYP.

 

marklee: 잘해요

 

_kimwoojin has left the chat._

 

kimjungwoo: :((((((

kimjungwoo: i miss him already

 

johnnysuh: im not the best person for this but

johnnysuh: he isnt going away or anything

johnnysuh: you can still be friends

johnnysuh: we have been through hell and back with one another

johnnysuh: those sort of bonds you wont ever forget

johnnysuh: dont be sad Jungwoo because your friendship is strong

johnnysuh: youll see him again

 

kimjungwoo: thank you johnny hyung ;_;

 

jisol: You should follow your own advice Johnny.

 

johnnysuh: u right

 

nayuta: remind me again why any1 is attracted to u johnny

 

ten: i have no clue

 

johnnysuh: ^ accurate

  


**i made a calculated decision but i am bad at math (2016)**

 

jungjae: start of a new chapter

jungjae: im nervous and excited

 

marklee: it only goes up from here

 

jungjae: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know jaehyun's screen name changed from jungjay to jungjae. that was intentional

**Author's Note:**

> i got real tired of the group chat stories out there so i decided to write my own


End file.
